


Misaki's Colours

by AliXZwy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliXZwy/pseuds/AliXZwy
Summary: Colours is how he sees the world. But he also feels strongly about them. Green, blue, red, pink... So many shades of emotions and life.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 12





	Misaki's Colours

Misaki was in his bed. His day has been rough. Now that the slate was destroyed he was working at a part-time job in a shop. After his shift he still helped Kusanagi at Homra. He closed his eyes, trying to find sleep. But sleep didn't come. He started to think as he saw shades in front of his eyes.

He never liked green. He found it ugly. He really started to hate it when the green's clansman nearly killed his bestfriend, Saruhiko. And of course before that when they captured Anna. He couldn't see this color anymore. Now that he thinks of it why does he have a green trouser? He really felt betrayed and hurt whan he learnt that Saruhiko joint them. He couldn't see why. Victory maybe? When he was told that it was all part of a plan to defeat them, he felt so many emotions. Even now he can't really describe it.

When he was little his mum tried to make him wear pink. She said he will look like a little princess, like all the girls in his age do. But, for him it didn't feel right. He was a prince in blue like his little brother. But he didn't want to save princess. They could defend themselves. Later, he discovered that pink isn't a girl color. It isn't a princess color. His princess wear red, have strong powers and fell like she is family. Yeah, Anna is his princess. She is Homra's princess.

Now that he thinks of it, Misaki always liked blue when he was little. It was a bright color that brought him joy. He felt like a man when he wore blue. Today he is past this. He understood that color don't make gender. But, he remember that particular excitement. When he grew up he started to wore it on a daily basis, but this feeling of happiness was gone. He hated it because of Saruhiko's betray. But today he don't feel any emotions when he thinks of blue. When Saruhiko helped him to save Anna he began to think that finally Blue isn't that terrible. He could wear it again. He started to go out with Saruhiko and think "Yeah Blue might be the colour that has brought me the most hapiness in my life."

Red. He have so many feelings about it. He started his life by seeing it as one of many colour that were possible. Then Mikoto saved his best friend and he started to see it as a powerful color. He started to see red as the colour of life. He was so proud to be part of his clan. They were his everything. His family, his friends. And then, Saruhiko left. He cried. The reson he wanted power left. When Tatara died he began to think that he wasn't that powerful. He began to think that he wasn't strong enough to stay close to the people he like. He was a failure. All he could do was holding Tatara breathing his last breaths. Mikoto died. He started living in hell. This powerful color changed to become the color of his living hell. Kusanagi left and from Homra all was left was Kamamoto, Anna and him. Everything around him was red, his favourite colour so why can't he be happy. Suddenly, his princess, Anna, became a King. Joy and innocence were now this flamboyent red. Homra was back to being one. Homra was back to being powerful. He felt like he could breath again. 

Purple. The color that represent love. It isn't compicated to see why. Blue and red make purple. Misaki and Saruhiko make purple. This color is the perfect image for their love. Strong and violent, beautiful and passionate. It was unusual to think of it as the color of love but their love wasn't that common either. A mix between hate, love, friendship, understanding and more opposite values.

Misaki fall asleep, a smile on his face and a message send to Saruhiko : "I love you". Tomorrow he will find Saruhiko response : "You are really lovey-dovey sometimes"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a long time ago, I hope you liked it.


End file.
